


Marichat May 2019

by sewrebelmrs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewrebelmrs/pseuds/sewrebelmrs
Summary: day one of marichat may 2019! i'm on tumblr @ neverendingphangirling and twitter @ ne_phangirling!





	Marichat May 2019

"Marinette! No!" Chat Noir screeched, throwing his hand out as if he could reach her in time.

His eyes widened as he saw Chloé tumble to the ground. The akumatized victim's attack bounced harmlessly off the ground. Hawkmoth's akumas were getting more and more violent as he got more and more desperate for the Miraculouses.

"Where is Ladybug?!" He could hardly hear Rena Rouge's yell over the raging thunderstorm above their heads- Hawkmoth had chosen the perfect day to re-employ Stormy Weather.

Chat turned to Rena, almost startled by the plain fear plastered on her face, her eyes wide as she searched desperately for any sign of Ladybug. He shook his head sadly, shrugging.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned in time for Chloé to be dumped into his arms.

"Get her someplace safe that she can transform!" Marinette said pointing to an alley between two nearby buildings. She leaned in close to Chat and added, "She won't listen to me, but hopefully you can talk some sense into her?"

Chloé struggled against Chat's grip, grunting with effort. "I can do it without my powers! I can!" Chat frowned, nodding to Mari.

"Get someplace safe, we have it from here!" He gestured to the blonde in his arms and the red fox behind him. His eyes seemed to plead with her, full with worry and sincerity.

"Okay." Mari replied, nodding back. She gripped Chat's arm, squeezing lightly, "Stay safe, alright?"

For a second, Chat thought his blue-eyed friend's voice sounded identical to his Lady's, full of concern for his safety; pleading with him to keep himself safe.


End file.
